


A New Years Kiss

by undernightlight



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: The Barnaby's for New Years. His Sergeants, and one extra. Kissing occurs.
Relationships: Ben Jones/Jamie Winter, Charlie Nelson/Dan Scott, John Barnaby/Sarah Barnaby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021 !! I hope you all have a good year ^_^

Dan had been staring at himself in the mirror for at least five minutes making minute changes to appearance - adjusting his tie, straightening his shirt, moving that strand of hair out of his face and glaring when it wouldn’t stay where he wanted it. He was nervous. Why was he so nervous?

“Stop being so nervous,” Charlie said, appearing in the doorway, leaning his weight and arms crossed against his chest. “It’ll be fine.” He stepped in, a comforting smile on his face, and reached out to adjust Dan’s tie straight. “He’ll like you.”

“You say that, but that doesn’t mean you’re right.”

“When am I ever wrong?” Dan could list off many small things that Charlie had been wrong about, but he felt that was rather pointless - mainly because Dan was often wrong about as many things as him - and so kept quiet. That only encouraged Charlie. “Exactly. I’m always right. And Barnaby will like you.”

It was the first New Year’s since Charlie was out, and they’d been invited to a party at the Barnaby’s, and but Barnaby, that meant John and Sarah. Dan had never met them, only working with the predecessor, and was surprisingly nervous. Charlie spoke highly of his old boss - much like Dan thought of Tom he supposed - and Dan felt some sort of pressure. He wasn’t exactly invited, John Barnaby didn’t know who he was, but Charlie was, and Dan just happened to be the plus-one Charlie wanted to bring. Yes, they were dating, but Dan thought that wasn’t really the point. Conveniently, Dan had just happened to also work in Midsomer all those years ago - had it really been fifteen years?

“I don’t know,” Dan said as Charlie finally stopped with the tie, resting his arms over his shoulders, and Dan’s hands came instinctively to Charlie’s waist.

“This matters to you more than it should. It doesn’t matter what he thinks because I like you and that’s what matters.”

“But he’s important to you.”

“So are you. And you’re not the only ex-sergeant that’ll be there, I’ve told you that.”

“But I’m the only one that hasn’t worked with the host.”

Charlie kissed him lightly, warm and comforting, because there was nothing that could dispute that fact, but Dan did look forward to meeting Ben, the one who replaced him when he left. He hoped he was nice.

“We should get going though, or we’ll be late,” and Charlie started pulling away for the door.

Dan laced his hand through his. “Hang on a minute,” and Charlie was pulled to a stop. Dan just wanted to be selfish and get another uninhibited look as Charlie, with his cuffed jeans and shiny boots, and button up and cosy sweater. “You look good.” He stepped forward for the kiss and he melted against Charlie’s warmth.

“I know, and so do you. Now come on.” Dan was dragged from the bedroom, and they grabbed their jackets and drinks, ready for the long drive to Midsomer.

Ben strangled out a curse as his scarf got caught in his car door. He freed himself, and hurried along the pathement, up the drive and to the front door. He was an hour late. Traffic was terrible. He should’ve known that, should’ve set off earlier, but he hadn’t been thinking about the journey, only the destination.

It had been far too long since he’d been to Midsomer. And he loved Brighton, but there was something about Midsomer that he missed. It wasn’t the murder rates he knew that, but perhaps the hills and quite villages and weekend fetes. Thinking more of the destination, it would be good to see friends again. And Jamie.

Surprisingly to both of them, Ben would guess, after the case, things had happened. He would’ve been fine if it had just been that, but he couldn’t help but want to know Jamie a little better. He was thankful that Jamie shared that sentiment. They’d met up twice since then - about a year ago - for weekends, Jamie always going to him, and they’d act like a couple, which Ben always enjoyed, but it was always so short. Texting and phone calls had to do most of the time.

They hadn’t talked about specifics for a while; Ben had always made it clear to Jamie that he was free to explore options in Midsomer, but just asked to be kept informed if Jamie didn’t want to continue what they had going. The sentiment had been extended to Ben himself, but he found he wasn’t really interested in anyone else.

He was looking forward to seeing him again.

Ben knocked on the door, wine secure in his grip, and waited. The smile on his face, there purely from anticipation, grew when the door opened to Sarah, smiling back at him. He had missed her, and was brought into her arms in an instance.

“Ben, so good to see you again,” she said, lightly kissing his cheek.

He returned to gesture. “And you, it’s been far too long.”

“You’re the last one here - we were worried you weren’t going to make it.”

“Oh no, wouldn’t dare miss this.”

Sarah took the wine from him and he was brought into the house. John greeted him, Paddy at his feet. He was introduced to Charlie, his replacement, and his boyfriend Dan, who he replaced, and it was a pleasure to meet both of them - Tom had never talked much about Dan, so it was nice to finally be able to put a face to the very few details he had. Both Charlie and Dan were friendly and smiling, coming to him to shake hands. Ben spotted Jamie in the kitchen, at the back, nursing a beer, but he did not come to greet him. He thought it strange at first, but when they made eye contact, Jamie smiled, something sweet but awkward, and that was enough for Ben to understand. He gave a quick wave back, but turned his attention back to Charlie and Dan.

Jamie watched from the safety of the kitchen. Ben looked nice, he couldn’t help but notice. It made heart pound in his chest. It had been far too long since he’d seen him, and so the nerves were back. He wasn’t sure the nerves ever went away really, but this time they were strong.

His feelings for Ben were a little bit of a mess, and by that, Jamie knew he liked Ben, knew he wanted a committed relationship with him, but there were two major things in his way. One, that he didn’t know how Ben felt, and if he wanted something more than what they already had. And two, he was still in the closet.

Ben somehow knew he wasn’t straight, and he’d promised to keep it a secret. Jamie had complicated feelings about his bisexuality. When they were in Brighton, those two times they’d managed to see each other, it didn’t matter if people saw them holding hands because they’d never see him again. It was different though in Midsomer, would be different if John or Sarah knew. He wasn’t ashamed, he just didn’t know how they’d take it, and didn’t want to risk anything.

But God, sometimes Ben made him want to risk it.

He watched Ben exchange pleasantries with Charlie and Dan just like he had about an hour ago - they were both very nice gentlemen. He helped Sarah in the kitchen while he watched, sorting out the snack trays and such, keeping the fridge full. Sarah was taking in drinks when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ben smiling up at him.

“Hey,” Ben said before taking a sip of his beer.

“Hi. Glad you, urm, were able to make it.”

“Worried I wouldn’t make it?”

“Not worried, just…” And Jamie found himself not knowing how to finish the sentence, so instead he took a drink. Ben chuckled.

“It’s nice to see you too.”

Jamie fought the smile creeping onto his face, but he had a feeling Ben saw it anyway.

“I said they’d like you,” Charlie said, linking his arm though Dan’s.

“That you did say.”

“And I was right.”

“I suppose.”

Charlie chuckled. “No suppose about it.” Dan just rolled his eyes as Charlie leaned across to kiss his cheek. Dan wasn’t always the best around people, something Charlie found a little funny considering how often he dealt with people on a regular basis, so he understood his partner’s nerves. But they did all like Dan. Charlie supposed it wouldn’t have really mattered if they hadn’t liked him, for it was unlikely they’d see him often, but it mattered to Dan, and to him, so to see them all get along, to talk with more than just tolerance, was quite a nice thing.

Charlie liked everyone as well, for he hadn’t met Jamie or Ben until then, and they were both very nice people. Dan and Jamie got along really well, sharing some similar interests, so it was nice to see Dan relax around the current Barnaby sergeant, someone that just wasn’t him.

Maybe he was reading into something that wasn’t there, but Charlie was picking up on something between those two. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, and he was aware that they’d met once before - it was mentioned in group conversation - but still, there was something more; from what Charlie knew, you didn’t look at someone the way those two were looking at each other unless there was something going on.

That was his expert opinion at least.

With a content sigh, he rested his head against Dan’s shoulder, earning him a kiss on the head, which only made his smile grow wider, as he watched the others talk. And then the song changed, something up beat, poppy, and Charlie grew a mischievous little smile.

He straightened himself, quick enough to startle Dan, who looked across with a confused frown. “Come on,” Charlie said, “Let’s dance.”

Dan shook his head, not really the dancing kind, and Charlie knew that, but that would not stop him; he knew Dan was weak for him.

“Oh come on, please” Charlie’s tone was pleading as he pulled at Dan’s hand. “Please, my love.” That was a little evil of him because he knew that the one thing that made Dan putty in his hand was ‘my love.’ He used it sparingly, but this felt appropriate. And he knew instantly that it had worked because Dan rolled his eyes and fought the smile slowly forming on his face, and Charlie just beamed.

Dan just managed to put his pint down before being dragged to the centre of the room. Charlie didn’t care if they looked like idiots, for he was sure they did, as he took Dan’s hands in his and got him dancing. There was some reluctance, but Dan slowly came round to it, smiling and laughing when Charlie mouthed the lyrics back at him. And Charlie took every instrumental moment to kiss him, just because he could.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

“Happy New Years!” Everyone cheered, fireworks exploded outside, and the new year began. Dan did something he always wanted to, to kiss someone on the new year, and he did, wrapping his arms around Charlie, pulling him closer and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He could feel Charlie’s surprise at the ferocity of it, but kissed back just as hard, carding his fingers into Dan’s hair.

And the kisses continued. Every time they came up for air, they were locked together again as soon as there was air in their lungs. It devolved from something passionate to something silly, peppering short kisses over and over again. In Charlie’s arms, Dan was truly happy.

Ben couldn’t help but look up at Jamie as everyone shouted and cheered for the new year. They’d been standing together all night, so of course he was going to look up at Jamie with a warm smile on his face, drink in his hand and say, “Happy New Year.”

Ben was surprised to find Jamie’s eyes already on him, and oh how they glowed like ice crystals in the low light around them. And that smile on his face, wide but attempting, and failing, to keep it contained to something simple and untelling; Jamie wasn’t good at those sorts of things, not like he thought he was.

“Happy New Years Ben.”

He could see Charlie and Dan across the room, wrapped in each other’s arms, warmth between them, smiled pressed against their lips. They were a sweet couple, perfectly suited in that ‘opposites attract’ kind of way. And John and Sarah; after what he’d seen in Midsomer, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were the only happily married couple in the entire county. He hoped to one day have a marriage, a family, like those two.

“Urm, Ben?” came Jamie’s voice, and the young man looked nervous when Ben turned back. “Would it be wrong if I asked to kiss you?”

He couldn’t help but be surprised. “No,” he said, “not at all. But if you’re going to ask, make sure you’re sure you want to, because I think we both already know my answer.”

Jamie took a deep breath, and the nerves were still there, but he was smiling just enough to offset their appearance. “May I kiss you?”

Ben kept his smile tame despite how he was feeling - honestly it had been a while since he’d felt this smitten. And he nodded, “You may.” Slowly, Jamie leaned in, hovering just a few centimetres away from Ben’s lips, but Ben was patient, waiting for Jamie to come to him, then a few seconds later, he did.

They’d done a lot of things together, things more explicit than this, and while those definitely did elicit many feelings, there was something so sweet and delicate about this that Ben hadn’t experienced before. Jamie was still nervous, a little hesitant, and so with his free hand, drink still in the other, he gently reached for Jamie’s hand. His hand fell around his, thumb brushing along his palm, hoping to calm him, and maybe it worked because Jamie’s hand came tightly around his and he angled his head and deepened the kiss.

It felt good - obviously - to have Jamie like this. It didn’t feel rushed like their other weekends, when they only had so much time together that they’d do anything and everything they could - it was easy to spend a weekend in bed with Jamie. But this was different because things would be different now, he knew that in the back of his head.

It was brought to the forefront of his mind when they finally pulled apart. Ben could feel the eyes on them, and when he looked, everyone was looking at them.

“Is there a sergeants dating sergeants rule I don’t know about?” John asked, a lightness in his tone that was unmissable, as was the smile on his face. He was happy for them.

Ben smiled and turned back to Jamie, looking at his boots and blushing across his face, ears tipped red. It made Ben chuckle, and he gently pulled Jamie to him; he brought a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him forward to Jamie’s head tucked neatly into the crook of his neck. Surprisingly, there was no resistance - if anything Jamie was overly willing to fall into him - and he held on to Ben’s waist.

Things would definitely be different now, and Ben knew they probably needed to have a proper talk about everything, but for now, this was enough, and he planted a kiss to Jamie’s head.


End file.
